


Sniffles

by GoldenSelkie



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Drabble, Hawkguy, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSelkie/pseuds/GoldenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has managed to get himself into a situation and has no choice but to call in for back-up. Kate obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

Pushing open the door to Clint’s apartment, Kate Bishop paused for a moment in shock and then, no, actually this wasn’t all that shocking. This was Clint Barton and she’d known him long enough now that this shouldn’t be shocking.  
  
“Okay, this looks bad…” he husked from the couch, struggling to disentangle himself as Kate finished letting herself in to the apartment.  
  
Smirking, Kate swanned right past him, “You bet your ass it looks bad. Be thankful that my phone is dead because I’d be collecting blackmail material if it weren’t. Facebook needs to be told about this.” Dumping her armful of grocery bags in the kitchen, Kate took a moment to smile broadly at Clint and appraise the situation.  
  
The older Hawkeye was shirtless and still struggling to untangle his legs from at least two blankets and an old afghan. Finally giving up, Clint blew his nose on some conveniently placed toilet paper, coughed violently for a moment and collapsed back onto the couch. Somehow he managed to simultaneously tug his purple beanie down over his eyes as he tossed the toilet paper into a nearby bin that was almost overflowing. With perfect accuracy. “Hawkeye, save me. I’m dying. You’re a hero and you do that kind of thing.” he moaned.  
  
“Before or after we replace the lung you just coughed up? You aren’t dying you big baby, and as a hero I will assess the situation and find out just how sick and not dying you are.” Kate walked over to the couch, shifted Clint’s legs so she could plant herself next to him and pressed a cool hand against Clint’s burning cheek. “Ye-ouch, we could use your head to start fires, is this couch flammable? Apart from your bright red little apple cheeks, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face this white barring that time you got shot.”  
  
“Which time?”  
  
“Point. Nice work on coordinating the red of your nose to match the red of your cheeks by the way. I pronounce you sick and won’t pay you out for calling back-up.” said Kate as she went back to the kitchen and started going through the grocery bags.  
  
Pushing his beanie back to his eyebrows Clint scowled and blinked blearily, “Shut up, girlie-girl. Your bedside manner is horrible, I’m sick, be nice to me…” he said dispassionately before dissolving into another round of intense coughing. “D’you get the stuff?”  
  
Rolling her eyes Kate held up one of the bags, “Cold and flu medicine, the easy to swallow kind and the big man-sized tissues. With aloe. And the cherry throat drops, not the butterscotch ones. ” She picked up one of the other bags, “Combination noodle soup, the one with the big prawns from the tiny Vietnamese place down the street. With egg noodles, not rice noodles. And my bedside manner is fabulous, how many doctors do you know who would wear Louboutins when treating their patients?”  
  
Clint resorted to making grabby hands in lieu of a response.  
  
“Lemme just get you some water, correction, ice water since you were bitching about your throat on the phone before my battery went dead.” Snagging the food, the cold supplies, a mysterious book-sized black bag and the water Kate went back to the couch. After disentangling Clint and helping him sit up, she handed Clint the medicine and water and tried not to smile when he groaned in relief as the cold water soothed his raw throat.  
  
After getting settled and organising themselves and the tissues and the food, Kate grabbed the mysterious bag, went over to the old DVD player and began to set up a mysterious movie that had been in the mysterious bag.  
  
Slurping some noodles loudly, Clint asked, “What’re we watching? Please say it’s not ‘Dirty Dancing’ again.”  
  
“Secretly, you love ‘Dirty Dancing’ and want to watch it always. No, this is something you haven’t seen before and that you and the rest of the weirdo Avengers can’t get enough of.” Kate finished cueing up the movie and settled back onto the couch just as the opening credits began to roll.  
  
“Wait, is this ‘Dog Cops’? A ‘Dog Cops’ movie? When did this happen? Why didn’t I know this happened?” Clint croaked incredulously.  
  
Kate grinned at him, “That is exactly what it is, straight to TV of course. You missed it because you were doing something S.H.I.E.L.D like at the time and for months after they showed it. Wiccan wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks, so I’m in the know.”  
  
Clint beamed back. “You hate ‘Dog Cops’, you hate it and you’re sitting on this couch, beside a walking virus factory and eating combination noodle soup.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m amazing that way. And if you infect me with your germs, I’m screwing with your trick arrow labelling system.” She said, making a start on the soup which really was incredible.  
  
“Thank you, Nurse Katie-Kate.”  
  
“Shut up and eat your soup already.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a cold and then a sickfic happened. I make no apologies. ;)


End file.
